


Lecciones extracurriculares

by Aleska



Series: Clases Particulares [2]
Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: College, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: Tras lo ocurrido en su anterior sesión de estudio juntos Raskolnikov decide darle una oportunidad a su curiosidad y acepta la propuesta de Dmitri de volverse a ver para tratar los asuntos no oficiales que quedaron al descubierto la última vez, ahora de forma más organizada y sensata.---After what happened in their previous study session Raskolnikov decides to give his curiosity a chance and accepts Dmitri's proposal of seeing each other again. This time, they are willying to pay attention to the unofficial issues that were exposed last time, but now in a more organized and reasonable way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí Asignaturas Pendientes para la Rodyaweek del año pasado, así que ¿por qué no ampliar esto para la de este año? Lo he escrito durante exámenes para mantener el espíritu del asunto intacto, así que ya sabéis, disfrutad ;)

-¿Estás seguro de esto?

Raskolnikov entornó los ojos, haciendo una mueca hastiada ante su pregunta y removiéndose en el sofá con cierta inquietud.

-Por enésima vez, sí. ¿Cuántas confirmaciones más necesitas? No fuiste tan insistente la última vez...

Razumihin soltó un suspiro, contestando con un carraspeo.

-Eso fue distinto. No tenía la mente clara... Es sólo que no quiero que hagas nada de lo que vayas a arrepentirte, ¿entiendes?

-Está bien, ya lo hemos hablado. Sé lo que hago.

Sí, desde luego que lo habían hablado. Habían pasado varias meses desde que aquello ocurriera y aunque en principio ambos lo habían dejado estar como un hecho aislado Dmitri había acabado volviendo a sacar el tema. Por supuesto, hasta que se aseguro de que Rodion no se sentía avergonzado o arrepentido de ello y de que nada había cambiado en su relación el estudiante no se atrevió a abordar el asunto, pero tan pronto como tuvo la garantía de que mencionar aquello no causaría estragos en su amistad quiso tener una conversación sobre ello con Raskolnikov. Y hacerle ciertas proposiciones. Al principio su amigo se mostró reticente. No era nada que Razumihin no pudiera esperar. Pero algún tiempo después Rodion acudió a él con el mismo asunto y una perspectiva diferente.

Le confesó que recordaba haber disfrutado con lo que hicieron la otra vez, si bien sus percepciones sobre ello no estaban claras en absoluto, y que había estado pensando en sus propuestas durante aquel tiempo. También admitió lo amplió de su inexperiencia (Dmitri ya se había hecho a la idea sobre ello hacía mucho, así que no le resonó como novedad) y, finalmente, con el rostro encendido y la mirada esquiva y húmeda había admitido estar interesado en explorar e intentar cosas nuevas con él. Se sentía lo suficientemente confiado y cómodo con Dmitri y a fin de cuentas ya había quedado expuesto una vez, así que ese primer paso quedaba salvado, ¿qué perdía en intentarlo?

Razumihin jamás había podido estar más de acuerdo con Rodion. Y oírlo murmurar a regañadientes como era capaz de sentirse seguro y tranquilo con él, lo suficiente como para expresarle aquello e intentar algo así logró causarle un ramalazo de júbilo. Era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, obtener una palabra amable de Raskolnikov. Aquello era más de lo que jamás había aspirado alcanzar. Rodion añadió que no conocía sus límites ni que actividades podían resultarle de interés, así que ambos acordaron proceder despacio y con cautela y ante todo comunicarse. Razumihin le hizo jurar que si hacían algo Rodion debía expresar sus sentimientos y no actuar de modo extraño tras ello. Nada de huidas, enfados, esquivarle, desaparecer durante meses para luego regresar como si nada hubiera pasado... Ambos mantendrían las cosas claras y su amistad por encima del resto. Esas fueron las condiciones de Dmitri. No quería arriesgarse a perder a Rodion con ningún experimento que pudiera salir mal. Sorprendentemente, Raskolnikov estuvo accedió al momento y no protestó en absoluto ante sus peticiones, por lo que, alcanzado un acuerdo, quedaron una tarde en casa de Razumihin, no mucho después.

Y allí se hallaban ahora, sentados en su sofá, uno junto al otro, con obvio nerviosismo y sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Razumihin tenía algunas ideas, pero con Rodya nunca sabía a qué podía atenerse. Había sido mucho más fácil cuando no estaba sobrio y todo parecía fluir de manera natural. Tal vez un par de cervezas lograran disminuir la tensión.

-¿Qué te parece si voy a buscar algo de beber antes de que empecemos?

Rodya se negó al momento.

-Ni en sueños, nada de alcohol.

-Oh, vamos. No estamos estudiando. Sería más fácil si-

-No. No, Razumihin, esta vez me gustaría poder recordarlo y...-Raskolnikov vaciló brevemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Era adorable cuando dudaba antes de declarar algo.-Y me gustaría estar seguro de que realmente quiero lo que pase. Creo que es comprensible. Prefiero estar sobrio.

Dmitri asintió con lentitud. Bien, nada de alcohol entonces. Por su parte, él estaba bastante seguro de qué era lo que quería. Ya que estaban allí, podría empezar por prestarle atención a esos labios que Rodion estaba maltratando de forma inconsciente en su inquietud. Era algo sencillo, que ya había hecho y que servía como buen comienzo. Así que sin pensarselo demasiado y sin más avisos tomó la barbilla de Rodion y lo besó con suavidad, usando la lengua apenas un poco, dándole tiempo para recobrarse de la sorpresa y responder con timidez. Sólo tras un rato de interacción amable Razumihin repasó el labio inferior de Rodya con la lengua, siendo él el que comenzó a mordisquearlo juguetonamente. Raskolnikov no tardó en soltar un gemido tenue, separándose de él y tratando de recobrar el aliento.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Es eso demasiado? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Raskolnikov estaba temblando, con la respiración agitada y un maravilloso color rojizo en sus mejillas. Dmitri adoraba verlo avergonzado. Se sonrojaba con suma facilidad y si estaba demasiado alterado los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera ser más hermoso que aquello. Desde luego, a Rodya no debía de gustarle tanto, pero tampoco había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Al menos tenía la suerte de que la vergüenza le sentase tan bien.

Sin embargo, su tono preocupado pareció traer al joven de vuelta de  dónde sea que estuvieran sus pensamientos, haciéndole fruncir el ceño y enderezarse con cierto orgullo.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien. ¿Cómo ibas a hacerme daño? Ha sido suave. Está bien. Es sólo...

“. _..Un tanto invasivo_ ”, completó mentalmente. Pero guardó silencio sobre ello. Sus sentimientos al respecto le resultaban ambiguos. Besar a Dmitri era agradable, cálido, le agitaba el corazón y le hacía desear más, pero a un tiempo se sentía vulnerable e invadido y llegado a cierto punto podía llegar a ser demasiado. Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de no haber aceptado la bebida. Seguro que resultaría más fácil si no estuviera tan tenso. Pero todo era cuestión de relajarse y dejarse llevar, ¿no? ¿No era eso lo que le había dicho Dmitri la otra vez, que disfrutara de las cosas? Eso es lo que intentaría entonces.

-No te preocupes,-continuó con más seguridad.-sólo tengo que acostumbrarme. Ya hemos acordado que iremos despacio. Esto está bien. No me desagrada del todo.

No le desagrada del todo. Gran cumplido, sí, señor. Sus habilidades para besar quedaban elevadas a la cúspide y con ellas su autoestima. Razumihin suspiró. Aquello iba a ser más complicado de lo que había planeado. La otra vez Rodion se había dejado llevar tan fácilmente y parecía haber disfrutado tanto de sus besos... Los milagros del alcohol. Ahora seguía pareciendo nervioso. No obstante, sus palabras lograron que Dmitri se planteara algo.

-Oye, Rodya, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Razumihin le acarició el pelo mientras hablaba, tratando de mantener el contacto físico para normalizarlo durante la conversación. Tal vez mezclar ambas cosas ayudara a hacerlo más natural y espontáneo. Raskolnikov no se quejó, en lugar de ello se quedó quieto, mirándolo interrogante.

-¿Habías besado a alguien antes? Quiero decir, sin contar lo de la otra vez.

Si Rodion no estuviera ya sonrojado sus mejillas probablemente se habrían encendido. Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente por la sorpresa, expresión que fue sustituida casi al instante por un mohín huraño.

-¿Qué necesidad hay de hablar de eso? Ya te dije que no tengo experiencia con estos asuntos. ¿Por qué vuelves a sacar el tema? No es a eso a lo que he venido...

Razumihin se encogió de hombros, pegándose más a él. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Rodya se tensaba ante su proximidad. Adorable. Decidió que era un buen momento para besarle el cuello. Sólo un par de besos suaves, nada de lengua, suficiente para causarle un escalofrío a su amigo.

-No es nada, sólo curiosidad. Aunque ya me imagino la respuesta.

Le sonrió con picardía, todavía acariciándole el pelo. Raskolnikov soltó un bufido.

-¿Tan evidente es?

-Un poco... No, no te inquietes. No lo haces tan mal. Sólo... un poco torpe.

Dmitri no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante la expresión a medias angustiada a medias molesta del otro estudiante. Raskolnikov tenía la mala costumbre de sobrevalorar en todo sus habilidades. Debía de haber calculado mal en aquello. De todos modos, aunque fuera el mejor besador del mundo, Razumihin podía fácilmente intuir la respuesta a su pregunta mediante sus reacciones. El chico estaba temblando como una hoja, casi incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos y mostrando respuestas ambiguas ante el contacto. Estaba claro que aquello era nuevo para él y Dmitri lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que Rodya nunca había mantenido una relación de índole lo bastante íntima con nadie para tratar algo así. Le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, dispuesto a hacer desaparecer esa expresión ceñuda de la cara de su amigo.

-Pero no hay nada de lo que preocuparse, Rodion. Estás cosas tienen siempre una fácil solución. La clave está en la práctica. Mucha práctica.

-Entonces tal vez deberías hablar menos y actuar más, ¿no crees, Razumihin?

Seguramente estaba deseando volver a entornarle los ojos. Dmitri casi podía leer el clásico “Eres insufrible” en sus labios, así que se apresuró a acallarlos antes de que pudieran esbozar nada más. Esta vez fue más profundo, acariciando la lengua de Rodion con la suya y paseando por su boca con lentitud. Se alegró de que Raskolnikov finalmente se animara a seguirle el juego, tratando de imitar sus movimientos y lamiendo también sus labios. Un poco demasiado ansioso, tal vez. Sí, estaba claro, el chico necesitaría mucha práctica. Y Razumihin estaba más que dispuesto a colaborar en ello.

No tardó mucho en decidirse a acariciar el pecho de Raskolnikov, deslizando lentamente la mano hacia abajo, por su vientre, rodeando su cintura y atrayéndolo hacia él. Sólo entonces se separó levemente, lo justo para poder hablarle, sus labios rozando con los de Rodion y entremezclando sus alientos. Razumihin movió la mano hasta la entrepierna de su amigo, acariciándola por encima sin ejercer mucha presión.

-¿Está bien así? ¿Puedo tocarte? Si vamos demasiado deprisa...

-No, no. Te avisaría. Si es demasiado te avisaría. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

La urgencia ansiosa en su voz provocó una sonrisa en Razumihin, que se apresuró a acallar las posibles inquietudes de su amigo apretando la zona con más fuerza. El gesto consiguió un gemido a modo de respuesta. Quedo, entrecortado, sorprendido. Dmitri mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el rostro de Rodion mientras frotaba su creciente erección, dispuesto a leer la expresión del estudiante y dejarse guiar por ella. Raskolnikov mantenía la cabeza gacha, esquivando su mirada, a todas luces sumido en un profundo bochorno que se entremezclaba con una excitación cada vez más evidente. Estaba jadeando de forma sonora, mordiéndose los labios mientras trataba de contener sus gemidos. Razumihin sentía que podría estar toda su vida mirándolo, bebiendo de aquella imagen con religiosa devoción. Sus propios pantalones empezaban a resultarle apretados. Pero en lugar de prestarle atención a aquello se decidió a desabrochar los de Rodya. No estaba allí para atender a sus propias urgencias, al menos no de momento, sino para enseñarle un par de cosas a su colega. Razumihin tenía sus propios planes para la noche, si es que Raskolnikov se sentía capaz de llevarlos a cabo. Pronto se había deshecho también de los botones, pero dudó un momento antes de meter la mano por dentro de la ropa interior, echándole un vistazo a su amigo. Sabía de sobra lo que Rodya acababa de decirle, pero aún así era difícil hacer nada sin un tanteo previo.

-Voy a... a hacer igual que lo otra vez, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Crees que puedes con ello?

Esta vez sí, Rodya entornó los ojos de forma visible. Sin embargo, Razumihin no dejó de notar como se había removido con cierto nerviosismo tras su comentario.

-¿Qué te he dicho? Vamos, chico, estás haciendo esto imposible. Si vas a detenerte a preguntar cada dos minutos nunca podré relajarme. No se siente natural. Sólo hazlo, sabes que te pararé si no estoy de acuerdo con algo, lo sabes muy bien.

-Está bien, está bien. Me dejaré llevar, ¿vale? Luego no te quejes.

-No lo haré.

No, desde luego, ahora mismo Raskolnikov no parecía muy dispuesto a quejarse. Más bien al contrario. A pesar de la notoria vergüenza, el deseo brillaba en sus pupilas con palpable nitidez y su voz sonaba ronca y agitada. Y su estado físico estaba... bien, bastante alterado también, como pudo comprobar Razumihin tan pronto como metió la mano bajo su ropa interior y tocó su pene, ya completamente indurecido y hasta húmedo. Dmitri casi sonrió al notarlo, sacando la erección de Rodya de debajo de las telas y comenzando a masturbarlo con lentitud, causando con ello un suspiro del estudiante, que cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, enterrando el rostro en su cuello y jadeando contra su piel. Que sencillo había sido. Si Rodya seguía así no tardaría mucho en acabar. El chico era demasiado sensible. O tal vez demasiado inexperto. Puede que un poco de ambas. Pero su aliento le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el cuello y era muy difícil no perder la cordura y el control sobre sí mismo con ello. Raskolnikov debió de notar nuevamente su inquietud porque abrió los ojos y deslizó la mano hacia la erección de Dmitri, tocándola tentativamente, con vacilación nerviosa.

-Eh, Razumihin, ¿debería...-su voz se entrecortó con un gemido.-...debería hacer lo mismo por ti?

Esta vez fue Dmitri el que se mordió el labio inferior, dudoso. Deseaba decirle que sí, oh, desde luego. Pero había otra cosa que quería intentar desde hacía demasiado tiempo. No podía dejar escapar la oportunidad. Además, Rodion sonaba inseguro sobre ello. Tal vez por el momento fuera mejor centrarse sólo en él y dejar el placer de Razumihin para más adelante. Era mejor ir paso a paso, ¿qué necesidad tenían de precipitarse?

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien. De hecho, hmm, me gustaría intentar otra cosa, algo nuevo, si te sientes dispuesto.

Raskolnikov pareció sorprendido, como si no esperase que Razumihin fuera a ir más lejos esa tarde. Pero también curioso, profundamente curioso. Tal vez preguntándose qué podía ser lo bastante bueno como para renunciar a su ayuda con su no poca excitación. Dmitri pasó su pulgar sobre el glande de Rodya, presionando con habilidad las zonas más sensibles y viéndose recompensado por un gemido automático y un estremecimiento por parte de su amigo. Raskolnikov no tardó en asentir, demasiado alterado para decir nada más.

Con aquello era más que suficiente. Razumihin se bajó del sofá y se arrodilló frente a Rodya, separando sus piernas y situándose entre ellas. El joven le miraba con sus ojos húmedos e inquisitivos, mil preguntas silenciosas esbozándose en su rostro. Dmitri le dedicó una sonrisa pícara por toda respuesta, todavía masturbando su pene un par de veces más antes de inclinar la cabeza sobre él y comenzar a lamer el extremo, paseado su lengua despacio por toda la zona, saboreando la excitación de Rodya mientras su amig o soltaba una exclamación sorprendida y agradada a partes iguales. Razumihin alzó la vista hacia él, cruzando miradas con Raskolnikov, que parecía al borde del colapso en aquella deliciosa mezcla de deseo y vergüenza que se leía en su rostro, felicitándose intermanete por el buen resultado que aquello parecía estar teniendo. Entonces comenzó a profundizar. Despacio al principio, no llegando a la mitad cuando ya estaba alejándose de nuevo, usando las manos para masturbar la base y acariciar los testículos y los muslos de Rodion. Su piel era suave, cálida, salada, su respiración tan ruidosa y rápida que casi podría haber resultado preocupante si no se acompañara de aquellos gemidos angustiosos murmurados quedamente. Pero Razumihin no dió su brazo a torcer, moviéndose más y más despacio, torturando al desesperado estudiante con su lengua, limitando sus caricias a una presión tenue, a todas vistas insuficiente y en absoluto satisfactoria.

Dmitri había mantenido el contacto visual en todo momento, disfrutando de la expresión martirizada de Rodya, regalándole guiños divertidos en resupesta a sus gemidos frustrados, sin dejar ni por un instante de utilizar la lengua. Pronto Raskolnikov no pudo tolerarlo más, moviendo sus caderas en un intento torpe de profundizar el contacto, de obligar a Razumihin a ir más allá, a darle un poco de esa húmeda, ansiada presión de su garganta. Dmitri reaccionó al momento, sujetándolo con ambas manos y manteniéndolo en su sitio sin ninguna difícultad.

-Quieto. Yo marco el ritmo.

Se había separado sólo por un instante, lo suficiente para decir aquello antes de volver a lamer el extremo de la erección de Rodya con lentitud, dando vueltas suaves alrededor del pequeño orificio. Por algún motivo, a Razumihin le gustaba mucho tener el control. Muchísimo. Y ver a Rodya retorciéndose con placer frustrado a su merced, dependiente de sus decisiones para obtener un poco más de aquello, lo encendía más que nada en el mundo, enviando calambres cálidos a su entrepierna que ya resultaban muy difíciles de ignorar.

-Por favor...-murmuró Rodion, al borde de la desesperación.

Aquellas palabras le supieron a gloria. Tan débiles, temblorosas, agitadas. El pobre chico estaba en su límite. Razumihin se apartó, pero sólo para lamer toda su erección desde la base hasta la punta, repasando de nuevo el glande y mirándole diractamente a aquellos ojos suplicantes.

-¿Por favor qué?

Y Rodya se estremeció con su aliento.

-Oh, vamos...-trataba de sonar molesto, indignado, pero su voz era ronca y apenas audible, un murmullo que era más una súplica que una queja.-Sabes muy bien lo que quiero. Deja de atormentarme...

Raskolnikov se detuvo, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recuperar el aliento, de calmar los latidos desbocados de su corazón, la excitación que le nublaba el juicio y le impedía pensar, que había acabado por sobrepasar al miedo y a la vergüenza. ¿Cómo iba a sentirse tímido o avergonzado cuándo todas aquellas sensaciones lo dominaban y Razumihin no dejaba de torturarlo con aquella maldita lengua, manteniéndolo, sin embargo, privado de las necesidades que su cuerpo clamaba a gritos? Era demasiado.

-Vamos, Dmitri... Por favor.

Oh. Razumihin no podía negarle nada cuando le hablaba así. Tan desvalido, tan vulnerable. Y usando su nombre, ni más ni menos. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-Está bien, chico. Si insistes...

Tras acceder a aquello a Raskolnikov no le tomó mucho tiempo más. Dmitri cumplió con lo prometido, yendo más profundo, llegando hasta el final con sus movimientos, cada vez más rápidos, conteniendo sus arcadas mientras Rodya se retorcía ante él, con el rostro confuso y desencajado, sus ojos llorosos totalmente dominados por aquel inabarcable deseo. Durante un poco más Razumihin estuvo variando el ritmo de sus movimientos, acelerándolos y enlenteciéndolos, usando la lengua, juegueteando con la piel del extremo antes de tragar la erección de su amigo por completo y mantenerse quieto hasta que Rodion empezaba a soltar aquella ristra de maravillosos gemidos descontrolados, sólo para separarse de nuevo entre toses y molestarlo una vez más con sus toques tenues y escasos, manteniendo las manos sobre los muslos de su amigo para sujetarlo en su sitio en todo momento, garantizando así que era él y no Raskolnikov el que decidía cuánto placer y cómo lo recibía. Rodya no se quejó. Al contrario. Aquella noción de sumisión y falta de control parecía tenerlo también curiosamente excitado.

Y poco después, mientas Razumihin estaba descendiendo una vez más, Raskolnikov se estremeció notoriamente, cerrando los ojos y murmurando alguna incoherencia ahogada en la que Dmitri sólo fue capaz de discernir su nombre (que dulce era oírlo decir así) y entonces terminó. Unos pocos gruñidos guturales y Razumihin se encontró con la boca llena de los fluidos de Rodya, que casi parecía a punto de echarse a llorar. Con una sonrisa satisfecha Dmitri tragó cuanto pudo y se apartó un poco, masturbándolo para llevarlo al final de su orgasmo y dejando que las últimas gotas le cayeran sobre la cara, un hilillo de semen deslizándose también por su barbilla entremezclado con su saliva. Fue disminuyendo el ritmo poco a poco, a medida que los jadeos de Raskolnikov comenzaban a apagarse y su cuerpo dejaba de estremecerse. Su expresión de genuino asombro era simplemente cautivadora, tanto que Razumihin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Algunas veces Rodion parecía tan ingenuo... Era encantador.

Se levantó, sentándose en el sofá junto a su amigo y sacando un pañuelo del bolsillo de su pantalón, dispuesto a limpiarse la cara. Raskolnikov estaba temblando a su lado, paralizado en su sitio, al parecer todavía sumido en la impresión y demasiado agitado para hablar.

-Eh, hermano, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Razumihin le apretó el hombro amablemente mientras hablaba, tratando de traer de vuelta a Rodion. Al estudiante aún le llevó un rato, pero cuando por fin reaccionó agitó la cabeza en un gesto ambiguo, tomando entonces el pañuelo de las manos de Razumihin y apresurándose a usarlo para limpiarse antes de abrocharse de nuevo los pantalones, obviamente abochornado por su situación expuesta. Sólo cuándo había hecho aquello pareció relajarse un poco, suspirando y volviéndose hacia Dmitri con timidez, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo siento...-murmuró con voz quebrada, todavía incapaz de respirar con normalidad.-Debí avisarte de que iba... Ya sabes. Bueno. Lo siento, espero que no haya sido demasiado desagradable...

-¿Qué? ¿Desagradable? Oh...-¿se estaba refiriendo a...? Dmitri no pudo evitar reír de nuevo, enternecido por el aire inocente y cauteloso de su amigo.-No, en absoluto. Ha sido simplemente perfecto.

Lo sujetó por la barbilla y volvió su rostro hacia él, logrando que sus miradas se cruzaran antes de depositar un casto beso en sus labios. No quería ser demasiado invasivo, especialmente tras aquello, pero deseaba tanto de Rodya. Su propio cuerpo le hacía terrible, incontenibles exigencias y resultaba casi doloroso mantenerse a raya. Pero la comodidad de Raskolnikov estaba por encima de todo lo demás y todavía necesitaba asegurarse de que aquello no había sido demasiado. El estudiante parecía tan confuso. Razumihin le sonrió amistosamente y comenzó a acariciarle la pierna, frotándola con amabilidad, despacio, tratando de mantener un contacto agradable con Rodya, sentado tan cerca de él como le era posible, sin apartar la vista ni por un momento de aquel bonito rostro agitado por la vergüenza y el placer recién desahogado.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Todo bien? ¿Esto te ha gustado, estás cómodo ahora?

Raskolnikov tardó un rato en responder, apartando la vista y sumiéndose en un silencio reflexivo. Al menos no trató de apartarse de Dmitri ni se quejó de sus caricias, eso a todas luces tenía que ser una buena señal. Y esta vez no estaba ebrio ni somnoliento. Tras un eterno instante terminó por asentir con lentitud, dirigiéndole una mirada seria pero amistosa. Ya no se le veía tan tenso como al principio.

-Sí, estoy bien. Ha estado bien. Ha sido... intenso. Sorprendente.-carraspeó, desviando la mirada por un momento con obvio reparo, pero superando en seguida su bochorno y recobrando la compostura.-No esperaba que fueras a hacer algo así, desde luego, pero... supongo que debo admitirlo. Me ha gustado, sí. Aún tengo que hacerme a la idea, sin embargo, todo esto es tan nuevo, tan diferente. Necesitaré tiempo.

-Por supuesto. Todo el que quieras.-Dmitri le acarició el pelo, besándolo en aquella mejilla enrojecida y cálida antes de volver a hablar.-Iremos a tu ritmo. Lo importante es que estés bien.

-Lo estoy. Pero... ¿qué pasa contigo?

Raskolnikov le dirigió una obvia mirada, haciendo que Dmitri se removiera un poco, no pudiendo ocultar su inquietud. Sí, desde luego, no era algo fácilmente disimulable.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedo apañarmelas solo. De hecho, si me das un momento para ir al baño el problema queda en seguida resuelto.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Raskolnikov le sujetó el brazo, agitando la cabeza en un gesto de negación.

-No, eso no es necesario. Creo que yo podría ayudarte con ello...

Dmitri dudó, el pulso acelerado y su mente llenándose de imágenes a cada cuál más deseable. Pero tratándose de Rodya bien sabía que precipitarse podía ser su ruina.

-¿Estás seguro? Acabas de decir que necesitarás tiempo. No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, no quiero que te sientas obligado.

-No me siento obligado.-Raskolnikov entornó los ojos una vez más, removiéndose en su sitio con impaciencia.-Quiero intentarlo. Estamos aquí para probar cosas, ¿no? Esta parece una buena oportunidad. No creo que pueda hacer lo que tú acabas de hacer. Yo... eso es demasiado, al menos por el momento. Pero podría intentar lo otro. Ya sabes... Bueno, tú déjame a mí, yo sé lo que me hago.

-Muy bien.

Por supuesto que le dejaría. De hecho, Razumihin estaba deseando ver qué era exactamente lo que Rodion se sentía capaz de hacer. Se mantuvo quieto, observando expectante mientras su amigo le desabrochaba los pantalones, con manos temblorosas pero seguras. No tardó demasiado en liberar su erección, dirigiéndole una mirada nerviosa antes de empezar a acariciarla tentativamente. Fue un verdadero alivio verse libre de la opresión que ejercía su ropa y que ya estaba llegando al límite de lo tolerable. Sin embargo, las caricias dubitativas de Rodion dejaban mucho que desear y aunque era casi extasiante que fuera él, precisamente él, el que se deshiciera de la molestia de sus pantalones y estuviera masturbándolo, sus movimientos eran torpes e insuficientes. Su falta de experiencia y habilidad eran tan obvias que resultaba casi doloroso. Y no obstante, fascinante y encantador a un tiempo. El chico tenía tanto que aprender...

-Vale, espera, espera, para un momento...-Dmitri rió entre dientes, sin dar crédito a la ineptitud de su amigo. Una cosa era estar nervioso, otra muy distinta era lo que Rodya estaba haciendo.-Vamos, chico, tranquilo, relájate y déjate llevar. Casi parece que nunca antes hubieras hecho algo así.

Raskolnikov le dirigió una mirada entre azorada e incómoda, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y un mohín amargo contrayéndo sus labios. No podía ser.

-¿Cómo es eso? Espera. ¿Nunca? Vale, vale, vale. ¿Ni siquiera tú solo? Pero... ¿cómo, Rodya?

-Te dije que no hicieras preguntas...-murmuró Raskolnikov con evidente molestia, apartando el rostro y encogiéndose un poco, al parecer amedrentado por el tono de divertida sorpresa de Razumihin.

-Oh, Rodion, eres el sueño húmedo de cualquier pervertido. Vale, está bien, es una broma, no pongas esa cara. No te preocupes, no es difícil, aprenderás rápido. Deja que te eche una mano.

De forma literal, Razumihin tomó la mano de Rodya con la suya y la acercó de nuevo a su erección, rodeándola con los dedos de Raskolnikov y empezando a guiar sus movimientos.

-¿Ves? Tienes que hacerlo así, con seguridad. Y apretar, no tengas miedo, no vas a hacerme daño. Lo agradable es la presión, así que si eres tan suave no vas a ningún sitio. Piensa en cómo lo he hecho yo contigo antes, ¿recuerdas? Ve variando el ritmo, la presión, usa los dedos, tienes opciones y...

-Vale, de acuerdo, ya lo tengo, déjame a mí. Esto es bochornoso.

¿Bochornoso? A Razumihin le parecía tan fascinante como divertido, pero era comprensible que desde la perspectiva de Rodion debía de ser un tanto distinto. Bien, si el chico supiera lo que hacía con aquellas bonitas manos suyas tal vez Dmitri no tendría que darle lecciones sobre masturbación. Hizo lo que decía, soltándolo y permitiéndole continuar por su cuenta. Ahora que Rodya iba ganando confianza en sí mismo y en lo que hacía su técnica estaba mejorando a paso rápido. La presión se sentía muy bien, casi perfecta, y aunque a su ritmo aún le faltaba pulirse lo compensaba cada vez que se paraba a juguetear con la piel del extremo, repasándola con el pulgar, presionando aquí o allí a con fuerza creciente, utilizando su otra mano para continuar frotando el resto del miembro mientras se entretenía con aquellos detalles... Era extasiante. Los dedos largos y finos de Raskolnikov se movían por sus zonas más sensibles, regalándole toda suerte de sensaciones agradables, llevándolo al punto de lo insufrible. El simple hecho de que fuera Rodya el que estuviera haciendo aquello y no otro le garantizaba que no iba a aguantar mucho tiempo.

Pero entonces Raskolnikov se atrevió a desviar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y cambiar su expresión concentrada por una de orgullo y autosuficiencia ante los gemidos ahogados de Dmitri y eso ya fue simplemente demasiado. Razumihin le colocó una mano en la nuca, tirando de él para acercarlo y besarlo con pasión descontrolada, sin nada de aquel cuidado recatado que había mostrado antes, ansioso por tener más de él, todo de él, por llegar hasta el final y tomar su cuerpo al completo. Rodya se tensó, pero en lugar de apartarse le devolvió el beso, con menos torpeza que en sus previos intentos. Sin embargo detuvo los movimientos de sus manos, demasiado sorprendido por el repentino gesto.

-No pares, sigue con lo que estás haciendo.-le ordenó Razumihin con voz entrecortada y ronca, separándose sólo un instante para hablar antes de atacar su boca de nuevo.

Raskolnikov obedeció al momento, frotando su erección con fruicción, a un ritmo más y más rápido, desquiciado, mientras sus lenguas batallaban por el control y las manos de Dmitri recorrían su cuerpo, acariciando su espalda, su pelo, sus caderas, presionándose contra él y manteníendolos tan juntos como era físicamente posible. Entonces se separó, dirigiendo su atención a la suave piel en el cuello de Rodya, tan sensible, fina y salada. Adoraba oír los gemidos quedos que se le escapaban a su amigo cada vez que le besaba allí, que succionaba, lamía y mordisqueaba la zona, disfrutando de su calidez y el tenue latido del pulso bajo su lengua.

No duró mucho más. Ambos estaban jadeando cuando Razumihin emitió un gruñido ronco, clavando sus dientes con un poco más de fuerza en el cuello de Rodya y terminando con un estremecimiento de placer mientras oleadas cálidas ascendían por su cuerpo. Dmitri volvió a besar a su amigo, esta vez más suave, mientras Raskolnikov continuaba frotándolo cada vez más despacio, para finalmente detenerse cuando Razumihin se separó de él.

-Eso ha estado bien, Rodya, muy bien. Casi perfecto...-murmuró Dmitri con satisfacción, disfrutando de la sensación mientras acariciaba ambos muslos de Raskolnikov animosamente, queriendo expresar con ello su agadecida devoción.

Rodya mantuvo la cabeza gacha durante un rato, tembloroso, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Entonces alzó la vista hacia él. Su expresión era de sorpresa, confusión, timidez, pero un fiero y alegre orgullo brillaba en sus ojos. Él también parecía muy agradado con el resultado. Oh, Razumihin podía imaginarlo. El estudiante se tenía en gran estima a sí mismo y aquel toque de atención que le había dado al principio debía de haber sido casi una ofensa. Pero ahora que había logrado el objetivo y Dmitri parecía tan satisfecho Raskolnikov no podía por más que sentirse orgulloso de ello. Esta vez fue Rodya el que depositó un beso en sus labios. Más casto y tímido, pero no dejaba de ser embriagador.

-No ha estado mal. Creo que... esto es algo que puedo hacer fácilmente. Es en cierto modo divertido, pero ¿podrías darme algo para limpiarme?

Oh, por supuesto. Razumihin le pasó un pañuelo al momento, con una amplia sonrisa, limpiándose también y arreglándose la ropa antes de rodear el hombro de su amigo con un brazo y acercarlo a él.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso, hermano, porque tengo una gran cantidad de planes maravillosos para nosotros. Oh, tienes todo un mundo por descubrir, créeme.

Rodya hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero no se apartó de él, en su lugar dejó reposar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Dmitri.

-No te precipites, chico. He dicho que es algo que puedo hacer, no que vaya a repetirlo. O a hacer nada nuevo...

Razumihin se rió, acariciándole el pelo con suavidad. Era tan obvio que todas sus reticencias eran fingidas... A Raskolnikov simplemente le gustaba jugar a aquello.

-Pero lo harás, ¿verdad que sí?

El silencio se alargó tanto que Dmitri llegó a convencerse de que no obtendría respuesta. Incluso se preguntó si Rodya había vuelto a dormirse. ¿No sería adorable que tras un orgasmo el chico no pudiera evitar caer rendido de agotamiento al momento? Pero no era así.

-Tal vez...-susurró su amigo, paseándo una mano por el vientre de Razumihin y provocándolo un cosquilleo agradable por el gesto inesperado.-O tal vez no.

Pero ahora su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas. Con una sorisa burlona Rodion volvió la vista hacia él, depositando un breve beso en su cuello y volviendo a recostarse sobre su hombro.

-Dame tiempo y veremos a dónde nos lleva esto. Por lo pronto hay ciertos temas de nuestras últimas clases que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Aquel chico era increíble. ¿Es que no descansaba nunca? Pero Razumihin no pudo por más que sonreír, aunque lo último que le apetecía en aquel momento era empezar algún tipo de profunda discusión sobre la ley y la moral. La idea que flotaba por su mente incluía toda una tarde de intercambio de besos y caricias, puede que repetir un poco más de aquello... Pero por otro lado el que Rodion dijera algo así implicaba no sólo que estaba dispuesto a quedarse con él por un largo rato, sino que su amistad continuaba tan natural e intacta como antes de su pequeño experimento. ¿Y qué podía haber más maravilloso que aquello?

-Desde luego, Rodya. Pero déjame ir antes a buscar unas cervezas. No pienso meterme en discusiones contigo mientras estoy enteramente sobrio. Y esta vez no tienes excusaspara negármelo. No bebas tú si no quieres.

Raskolnikov hizo un mohín disgustado, apatándose un poco de él y dirigiéndole una mirada ceñuda.

-De acuerdo, si insistes... Pero no tardes mucho en volver o a lo mejor cambio de opinión. Soy una persona ocupada, ¿sabes?

-Sí, por supuesto que sí. Estoy seguro de que tus infinitos quehaceres no te dejan tiempo ni para respirar. Me pregunto que estará antes en la lista, tumbarse en el sofá a contemplar la nada o pasear sin rumbo calle arriba, calle abajo. Todo ello indudablemente importante.

Razumihin lo sujetó por la barbilla, ignorando las quejas que Raskolnikov empezó a esbozar en respuesta a su comentario irónico y le hizo alzar la cabeza, besándolo en la frente antes de levantarse. El gesto provocó el silencio inmediato por parte de su amigo, que volvió a sonrojarse de golpe. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún ademán de rechazar el contacto. En lugar de ello le apretó la mano con suavidad, dirigiéndole una leve sonrisa apenas perceptible.

-No te preocupes, Rodion,-añadió Dmitri con un guiño en su camino hacia la puerta.- estaré de vuelta en un salto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Kudos y comentarios si os gusta! :)


End file.
